


It's 'bout time for some figging

by Lemoncake (melonbun)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Figging, Punishment, Spanking, but hey!!!!!!!!!!!! bless February bc there's not enough lesbians, it's not sexual but also i'm not here to get hunted down so covering bases, looking @ that underage tag bc uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/Lemoncake
Summary: Tori's not sure what to expect on the other side of Yuzuru's door, she just knows Yuzuru's not happy with her.





	It's 'bout time for some figging

**Author's Note:**

> Finger guns, figging is one of my A++ kinks and Fewls mentioned how Enstars has no staple figging fic and thus here we are *slides in half an hour before the end of February*

Tori fidgets outside Yuzuru’s door, pulling on her sleeves and biting her lip. She’s anxious as to what might be waiting on the other side for her. She leans her head against the door, wondering how she should approach this. Maybe if she pouted Yuzuru would let her off with something light? ...Definitely not... And avoiding her wouldn’t make it any better...which hadn’t stopped her from taking as long a shower as she could.   
  


No, especially not with the way Yuzuru had treated her today. After they’d entered the car she had icily smiled at her, and said, “I expect to see you after your shower.” Tori  scowls, she didn’t explicitly say a punishment was coming, but Tori could feel it in the air. Yuzuru had gotten more and more silently disapproving as their shopping trip went on. ...It’s better to start with an apology then. She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. Yuzuru’s “Enter” is similarly icy and she cringes before twisting the doorknob with a creak.

 

Tori steps into the room, taking a quick glance around to catalog what might be in use today but noticing nothing before meeting Yuzuru’s eyes. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing calmly at Tori. Tori takes another deep breath before bowing deeply at the waist and beginning: “I’m very sorry for the way I acted today, Ma’am! It was rude and disrespectful and I promise you it will not happen again!”

 

“And what exactly did you do today?”   
  
“I referred to Anzu and Hajime as my slaves and made them carry around my bags…” not hearing any response Tori continues, “Which was wrong because it was rude and disrespectful... Especially after all Anzu’s done for  _ fine _ and everyone.”

 

“And why should they have to carry your bags and respond to your every whim?”

 

Tori’s snaps up, “But they wouldn’t do it if they didn’t want to!” Yuzuru slightly raises her brow at her before Tori, properly chastised for speaking out of turn, looks down again, mumbling an apology.

 

“Did you thank them?”

 

Tori frowns, remembering she had said,  “ _ This was fun! Let’s do it again sometime! _ ” Before flouncing off. “No, but-!”

 

“Think of how long they spent catering to you. So, how many spanks do you think you deserve? ”

 

Tori flushes at Yuzuru’s slight in that matter-of-fact tone of voice and thinks. There doesn’t seem to be any belt or flogger lying around so she’s okay with a little more spanking if it means she doesn’t go too low and Yuzuru doubles it.  Even though it’s not that big of a deal really, she meant it, if Hajime and Anzu had minded they wouldn’t do it, so it’s not like it’s a problem or anything. They were at the shopping center for 5 hours, and that’s two of them, so then two times five would make it 10, but that’s probably too little, so she guesses double that to get 20. Would Yuzuru be happy with 20?

 

“Twenty five?”

 

Yuzuru stares at her and Tori tries not to fidget, her math makes sense.

 

“Very well, come here, skirt down,” She responds, patting her knees.

 

Tori sighs inwardly, relieved Yuzuru thinks it’s enough for her. She won’t do it again anyway, she’ll just have Yuzuru carry her stuff like always if Yuzuru seems to think it’s such a problem.

 

Tori walks over, quickly dropping her skirt and panties before leaning over Yuzuru’s knees. She wonders if Yuzuru’s going to start soon or drag it out, but tenses when Yuzuru reaches over to the bedside table and grabs something. Maybe she’ll have her hold weights the whole time? Like Anzu and Hajime carried her bags?

 

She’s still tense as Yuzuru spreads a cheek with one hand and presses something cool and blunt to her hole. It’s not very thick, at least the beginning of it, not even worth two of Yuzuru’s fingers. Yuzuru works it in slowly until it settles, her rim catching on a groove cut into the base. The room smells strange now? She can’t identify the scent but it’s something spicy she thinks. She wonders what it has to do with the spanking, it’s cool and tingly, kind of pleasing.

 

At least until it isn’t. Yuzuru’s been massaging her buttcheeks, rubbing them slowly and softly, getting her to relax even though she knows what’s coming next. But what started out as a pleasing sort of tingly feeling is becoming more and more uncomfortable, kind of like a burning. She connects the spicy smell and wonders what exactly Yuzuru placed inside her. She’s trying not to tense because Yuzuru will probably start her punishment right then but...she tries tensing and curling her toes instead but that only works for a couple of seconds before she’s pushing herself up on her tippy toes, trying to move without moving  _ too _ much. She lets out a shaky whine before she gives up and clenches.

 

She lets out a sharp cry and spasms, quickly relaxing again out of surprise. The burning sensation had spiked when she clenched and now it’s even worse. She sucks in a breath before clenching again only to cry out again and that burning is so intense that she lets out her breath in a whoosh, like she’s been punched in the gut. Even so she’s starting to panic, legs trembling slightly, she doesn’t know what this  _ thing _ is and she wants it  _ out.  _ She reaches back with one arm but can’t even get near it before Yuzuru clamps her arm down across her back. Eyes wide and tearing she cranes her neck to meet Yuzuru’s for an explanation. 

 

“It won’t harm you, you simply need to  **relax** **_._ ** What is your color?”

 

Tori holds her gaze and knowing that she can trust every word Yuzuru says she swallows and says “green,” before relaxing her neck and dropping her head again.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Yuzuru rubs her right cheek, “You don’t need to count today, just think about your actions,” before rearing her hand back. The sudden loss of contact has Tori clenching before she realizes it, but the sudden burning has her unclenching just as quickly. The problem is that immediately after that, Yuzuru’s hand comes down on her ass, soft and untensed, rippling through her. She cries out loudly and clenches again only to release with that torturous stinging.   
  


Only the first spank and she’s already let out a couple of tears,  _ pathetic _ . Face flushed, she pants heavily, feeling like she has whiplash with all that bouncing back and forth. Her legs are visibly trembling now. Yuzuru rubs her thumb back and forth in little windshield wipers on her left buttock. Tori wishes she would wipe her tears like that but then remembers that this is a  _ punishment  _ after all. It’s with that that Yuzuru lifts her hand again and they repeat the process again.

 

Now she feels warm and tingly both inside  _ and _ out. When Yuzuru raises her hand for the third time she makes sure not to clench up in preparation but still clenches after the fact. So the fourth time she curls her toes and grabs fistfuls of the carpet instead of tensing her ass. Yuzuru doesn’t admonish her for it so it must be okay but the next strike is with full strength, causing her to cry out and rock forward. She feels the blood rush towards her ass, deeply warming and reddening her flesh. 

 

Yuzuru lays into her, smattering her ass cheeks with evenly spaced but powerful slaps. Her asshole twitches and flutters as she tries so hard to keep it relaxed. Tori clenches her hands tighter, can feel her fingernails digging into her palms through the soft fibers of the rug. The outlines of her hand blend softly into the maroon coloring of it, her vision swirling and blurring as more tears drip down her cheeks and snot drips from her nose. Almost everything seems to be blurring, her only anchors being her hands, Yuzuru’s legs digging into her abdomen, and Yuzuru’s hands; one on her back and the other flaying her, leaving her raw and open.

 

It’s at this point that she loses focus and surely Yuzuru can tell, because she directs the next hit to the sensitive area between her thigh and ass. She clenches and cries out again before going boneless against Yuzuru. She pauses, swiping her left thumb softly against her back and Tori chokes on a sob, body convulsing as she swallows through thick tears.

 

She’s sorry, okay?! She means it! She knew she was pushing it but…!  _ But! _ Otherwise how would she know if Hajime and Anzu  loved liked her?! They denied her offer every time she asked if they wanted her to pay for something so she’d stopped asking and they didn’t hint at it or anything afterwards and they didn’t care about her place in  _ fine _ , so if not her money or her power then what?! At what point would they decide it was enough and decide to leave her?! But still, they kept smiling at her, and happily trying dresses on with her, in every store she dragged them into, even the ones she knew Hajime wouldn’t be able to afford. And every time she stepped into a dressing room she wondered if this time when she stepped out to twirl around it would only be Yuzuru there, calling her young mistress and waiting for as her always. But even so, as she called them slaves and made them carry her ridiculous amount of bags, not even saying thank you, when she’d said, “Let’s do this again!” Though they’d looked tired they’d waved her happily away as she was chauffeured away and nodded.

 

It’s at this point that she raises her hands to eyes, wiping tears away that get replaced just as quickly. Her body shudders as she lets out her first sob, quickly opening the way for the rest for the rest. She lets go, body shaking as she openly sobs. Yuzuru moves her left thumb with its windshield wiping to a shoulder blade, and leaves the right on her ass. Yuzuru continues smoothing her skin, slowing when Tori’s sobbing calms to the last remaining hiccups and sniffles.

 

“Better?” She asks. Tori nods and her “mm-hmm,” is croaky. “Good. You have six more, count for me.”

 

“O-one!” As Yuzuru quickly brings her hand down again. She clenches and yelps again, quickly turning that into a two. Yuzuru doesn’t hold back on the last four, she knows she won’t be able to sit for days after this. She thinks that she’ll be able to clench when there’s just four left but after the second of those she winces and has to relax again. Her “five!” Is loud and cracks and after her sixth she sags, boneless.

 

Yuzuru mumbles approvingly above her, “Good job Tori, you did so well, you took it so well, I’m so proud of you,” And then slowly slips the object out of her and places it back into a jar filled with water. She then lays Tori onto the bed, ass up, before rummaging in the draws. Tori’s finding it hard to keep her eyes open, worn out from the adrenaline high and her crying. She barely finds the energy to cross her arms beneath her head. She blinks sleepily at the item in the jar of water, finally recognizing it for what it is. 

 

“Ginger?” She mumbles into her arm. Even so Yuzuru understands.

“Mm-hmm, it gives that intense feeling you had when inserted anally or vaginally, lift,” she responds and then interrupts to wipe Tori’s face with a soft and damp rag, then moving to wipe the rest of her. She leaves her eyes closed when she lays her head back down. She wants to whine when Yuzuru first applies a salve to her ass, the stinging momentarily pulling her attention, but the thought can’t travel through her sleepy mind to become action. Instead she sinks further into the mattress, her mind drifting but appreciating Yuzuru’s gentle ministrations and voice, talking about something to do with horses? That’s her last thought as she surrenders her body and mind to Yuzuru once more and drifts off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -TY FOR READING!!!  
> -I don't like this one v much but wELP it only took me a /month/+ to finish it so lmao if I was gonna let it sit in my drive  
> -I wanted sexy times with Tori getting all hot and bothered but don't mix your punishments and your good feels  
> -Comments make my life, ty again! Wiggles out ~o~


End file.
